Dressed in Black
by Hatsu Yukiya
Summary: "You...you're a killer!" She smiled again, her eyes glinting with coldness. "What tipped you off?"


He loved her darkness, her beauty, and her feminine charms. He loved her soft, womanly curves and the things she could do with her tongue that left him unable to stand. He loved her mystique, her silky black hair, the way she never gave him more information that was necessary. He loved her name, _Solaris._ He loved the challenge she presented, the challenge to melt her heart and sweep her off her feet.

He thought he had her figured out. He thought she could present no more surprises.

He was wrong.

"I want to take you to a secret place," she whispered breathlessly in his ear one night, gently buttoning the top of his shirt and running a delicate hand through his tousled hair. He could feel her sweet, cool breath on his skin. "Come with me?"

"Anywhere you want," he'd breathed back, and watched as she dressed and pulled on her long, fur-trimmed coat. Within moments they were gone, disappeared into the night.

Solaris led him down a route of wide streets and winding alleys, before she stopped him in front of a seemingly abandoned warehouse.

"This is the place?" he asked, blinking in surprise.

"The surprise is inside," she replied softly, gazing up at him with those crimson eyes he had been entranced by for so long. He smiled, and allowed her to pull him by the hand inside.

It was pitch black inside. Though he couldn't see anything, Solaris seemed to know exactly where she was going. It was dead silent, as well. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why she would want to come to a place like this so late at night.

"Stand right here," Solaris instructed, pushing him to a specific spot on the rotting wood floor. He obliged, but was confused nonetheless. She smirked, her perfect lips quirking up in a rare display of humor as she called out, "Let's get started."

"Finally," a new voice called. The man jumped and spun, looking for the third, sudden inhabitant of the warehouse, but Solaris held him firmly in position. "You take too long with your methods."

"And your methods are too uncouth," Solaris replied coolly, sweeping a lock of black hair behind her ear. "I prefer to apply a certain amount of finesse to my work."

"W-What's going on?" the man asked, hating the tremor in his voice. Solaris smiled and responded, in that beautifully seductive tone, "You'll see in just a few minutes. Envy, turn on the lights."

The third, unseen person did just that, and the man got a full view of what was really inside the large room. There was blood everywhere, and corpses strategically arranged at certain points around a circle. An alchemy circle, he realized, and looking down he saw that he was standing at a point like the final piece in a puzzle.

Terrified, he looked up at his former lover. "You...you're a killer!"

She smiled again, her eyes glinting with coldness. "What tipped you off?"

He turned to run. He had to leave, and get out of here. He didn't know what kind of sacrifice was going on here, but he would be damned if his life ended at the hands of some...some...monster.

He had barely taken three steps when something sharp pierced him from behind, entering below his shoulder blade and ripping through his torso, catching one of the buttons on his shirt as it exited. A spear, it looked like, though it was long, thin, and fragile-looking, like an overly-long fingernail.

He was dead before the pain had time to register.

Lust stared at him with an unfeeling gaze. "Thank you for your sacrifice. I'm sure it will easily be forgotten, in time."

She turned back to the center of the room. "Let's get this done. Father will be pleased to know we managed another stone."

"It would have been done quicker if you decided to just bring sacrifices in the easy way," Envy grumbled from where he stood, leaning up against the far wall with his arms crossed.

"Enough. We'll be out of here once this is done."

"Fine."

Lust glanced at the corpse of her former lover for one last time. "It's nothing personal. Just the progression of the future."

_Love, love, love is a killer and she's back_

_Love, love, love is a killer dressed in black..._

**A/N:**

**I dunno. Madsen posted the link to their new song and I loved it and this came to my brain and wouldn't go away. Whatever. I'm actually pretty sure the sacrifices had to be living to make a Philosopher's Stone, but we're going to conveniently ignore that, okay?**

**Credit for the song lyrics goes to Madsen (a German band I looove) and their song, "Love is a Killer."**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
